Vinsmoke Judge
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = King; Commander of Germa 66 | epithet = | jva = }} Vinsmoke Judge, also known as Garuda, is the king of the Germa Kingdom, the supreme commander of the Germa 66, and the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family. He is the father of Reiju, Sanji, Yonji, and two other sons. Appearance Judge is a large man with very long light hair reaching to his waist. He has a long and thin mustache which spikes upward, a thin and small beard, and has a prominent cleft chin. He wears a dark robe with the number 66 on the bottom front, a large light cape, a belt with the number 66 on the buckle, dark gloves, and a warrior's helmet. Personality Like his daughter, Judge has great respect for strength, and the privileges that come with its exercise. He believes that men should speak with physical force alone, a view which colors his attitude towards his children. He only values his sons when they prove such strength; for this reason, he is proud of Yonji, but refused to intervene as Sanji's brothers' bullied him. Judge also values and craves power, desiring to retake the entire North Blue as his ancestors once did. Because of this typical royal hauteur, he disowns Sanji as his son after learning about Sanji's "disgusting" habit of cooking for others; in Judge's mind, such an activity is equal to serving others, which he considers to be "beneath" royalty. Despite this mindset, Judge has little honor and does not hesitate using unfair advantages against his opponents, such as creating a human shield of his subordinates during his one-on-one fight with Sanji. Judge is also immensely cruel, not simply content with demoralizing his son in front his siblings but punished Sanji horribly by putting a metal mask over Sanji's face and locking him up in a cage in the dark. Relationships Family Sanji When his third son Sanji left their family as a child, Judge pursued him constantly, going so far as to both use the World Government and the Marines to locate him, and manipulating the Marines' bounty system to ensure Sanji's safe return. However, this was all done merely in furtherance of his ambition to re-conquer the North Blue. In order to seal an alliance with Big Mom, which would give him the forces necessary to achieve this ambition, he forces Sanji to marry one of Big Mom's daughters in order to meet her terms. Father and son share a mutual dislike with Sanji calling him a "bastard" and refusing to acknowledge him as his father after their first meeting in 13 years, while Judge tells Sanji that he never considered him a true son of his. Judge also claimed Sanji was worthless for not being able to defend himself from his brothers and punished his son by caging him and masking his face. Judge (like Reiju) did show surprise at Sanji's drastically improved strength and exclaimed his disbelief that Sanji of all people would be able to use Haki. Yonji Judge seems to respect his youngest son, questioning Sanji over what he did to his younger brother and saying that Yonji's strength is formidable. Sanji replied that it simply meant his strength was greater. He considers Yonji, along with his two eldest sons, as precious and despite his desire to form an alliance with Big Mom, he would not consider marrying them into her family. Reiju Judge's daughter shows great respect and admiration for him; while Sanji denounces Judge's decision to put up glorified pictures of himself throughout the royal castle, Reiju responds that it simply shows that their father is a man of great fame and power. Subordinates Judge has little to no care for his own soldiers, as he ordered several of them to block Sanji's attack, and even dared to stab one of them in the back just to get a surprise attack on Sanji. Allies Big Mom Judge desires to form an alliance with Big Mom, as she would enable him to easily conquer the North Blue. However, he does not like her as a person, calling her mentally deranged and not wanting his favored children to be married into her family. Abilities and Powers As king of the Germa Kingdom, Judge has authority over his subjects. He also possesses a great deal of power either within or over the World Government; he is an attendee at Reverie, and can both influence the Marines' bounty process and issue certain orders to them. He also has authority over Germa 66 as its supreme commander, giving him command of a very powerful military force, and his position has made him infamous throughout the Underworld. Judge once led his army in a conquest that vanquished four North Blue kings, further demonstrating his might. He has seemingly absolute control over his soldiers, as they did not hesitate when he ordered them to act as human shields. Physical Abilities Judge has exemplary physical strength, fighting evenly with his son Sanji, a pirate with a 177,000,000 bounty who has managed to defeat powerful enemies such as Jabra and an Energy Steroid-enhanced Wadatsumi, eventually overpowering him with his technology and subordinates. He is capable of jumping extremely high, a feat he further enhances with jets affixed to the back of his boots, and his men in Germa 66 were awed to see his power on display. He has also has knowledge of Haki, as he recgonised it when his son used it aginst him. Weapons Judge wields a spear. He also possesses the Vinsmoke Family's advanced technology, which he has used to modify both his spear, boots and gauntlets along with other pieces of armor. Techniques * : Judge electrifies his left foot and kicks his opponent with it. * : Judge kicks his opponent and uses the jet at the back of his boot to accelerate his foot, increasing the power of the kick. * : Judge concentrates electrical energy at the tip of his spear, blasting away his opponent. History Past Sometime in the past, Judge took part in an event known as the Four Nation Coup, in which he vanquished four kings in the North Blue. While a young Sanji was being bullied by his brothers for serving food to those they considered to be rats, Judge showed no concern for Sanji, considering him worthless and a disgrace to the family. When Sanji left the Vinsmoke Family at a young age, Judge ceaselessly pursued him. After Sanji gained his first bounty, Judge sent Marines and bounty hunters after his son. However, due to the poor depiction of Sanji in his wanted poster, the hunters ended up going after Duval instead. When Sanji's wanted poster was updated to show his true face, Judge increased his bounty by 100,000,000 and changed the condition of the bounty for Sanji from "Dead or Alive" to "Only Alive". Zou Arc Judge and Big Mom initiated an alliance between Germa 66 and the Big Mom Pirates, with Sanji being arranged to marry Big Mom's 35th daughter, Charlotte Purin, to officially form the alliance. Judge offered Sanji to be married due to not considering him a real son and not wanting to give one of his favored children to Big Mom. Totto Land Arc After the Germa Kingdom arrived at Whole Cake Island, Judge reunited with Sanji. He asked Sanji what he did to Yonji, but Sanji refused to recognize him as his father. Judge then decided to take Sanji outside so they could settle matters through fighting. Judge and Sanji began fighting, with Sanji continually refusing to recognize his former family. Judge used his advanced technology and spear to overpower Sanji, who activated Diable Jambe. Judge had his men form a wall between the two of them, and he stabbed through his men with his spear, blowing away Sanji with electrical energy. Judge later spoke with Sanji again as he was being treated by Reiju, and he told Sanji that their alliance with Big Mom would make conquering the North Blue a guarantee. He then revealed to Sanji that, as they were speaking, he had Reiju put exploding wristlets on him to keep him from escaping the wedding, and that only Big Mom had the key to removing them. Major Battles *Germa Kingdom vs. four unnamed nations **Judge vs. four unnamed kings (unseen) *Judge vs. Sanji Trivia *In Sora, Warrior of the Sea, in the brief scene of Sora facing the Germa 66, on Germa's side is a large man wearing a helmet (although it was a Roman-style Centurion helmet), who holds his cape out like wings. These may all be indicating Judge, with the wing-like cape being an allusion to his Epithet, Garuda. **The names of the children of the Vinsmoke Family, based off the names that are currently known, appear to follow the pattern "(number) + j + vowel". Vinsmoke Judge's name in romaji contains the -ji ("ジ") suffix used for the known male children. *Like the Nodic theme of the Germa Kingdom, Judge has a very "Viking" like appearance. *Judge's mustache spikes upwards, ironcially Zeff (the man Sanji considers his father) has a mustache that bends down. References Site Navigation ru:Винсмок Джадджи it:Vinsmoke Jajji Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Polearm Wielders